Life Change
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kasamatsu hadn't been fully prepared for this journey that Kise wanted to take him on.


Life Change - KiKasa

The crying from the other side of the room wouldn't stop. The screams came in spurts that burst from the chest over and over again. It was high pitch that could drive a man crazy. It had just started and yet Kasamatsu felt ready to cry himself as he looked over at Kise.

"It's your turn to get him. Stop pretending to be asleep." Kasamatsu grouched.

"I'm getting up." Kise sluggishly moved to the crib picking up the small fussing baby inside. It started to quite as Kise bounced it in his arms preparing a bottle.

Kise sat back in bed, baby in his arm as he fed him his bottle. He smiled as he looked down at the tuffs of black hair sticking from the top of his head. His eyes were closed as he sucked contently.

Kasamatsu watched, unable to get back to sleep. He smiled softly as Kise fed their child. He was a natural father. At first Kasamatsu didn't think that Kise was mature enough to take care of something that would depend on him, but was proven wrong after the birth of their first child. Now that they were on their second Kise was a pro.

"I think Yuki is going back to sleep." Kise said taking the empty bottle away from Yuki's lip and swaddling him in the blanket.

"You should put him back in the crib so he can get used to sleeping there." Kasamatsu said.

"I know." Kise said still holding the baby in his arms. Yuki's chubby cheeks resting on Kise's shoulder as he slept. "But if I move him he might wake up."

"You just want to keep holding him."

"He's so cute." Kise gushed as quietly as he can.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes deciding to try and go back to sleep. He would have to be up soon. Sure he had a day off tomorrow, but he couldn't sleep in because he had to take care of the kids.

He woke up first every morning just in time for Kuniumi, the oldest, to wake up. He was only one and tended to be awake pretty early. He looked almost identical to Kise when he was younger. He was all blond hair and bright eyed. He even giggled just like Kise when he was happy and was more attached to Kasamatsu than Kise.

Kuniumi giggled and babbled when Kasamatsu picked him up and put him in the highchair. He gave him some cereal and a sippy cup full of milk. He heard what sounded like a "thank you" from the boy and answered with a "your welcome."

Kuniumi had been starting to talk in the past months. His first word had been "senpai." Kasamatsu had blamed Kise for that but smiled all the same.

"Morning." Kise said setting Yuki in a highchair next to his brother.

"Morning." Kasamatsu yawned putting breakfast in front of Kise.

He sat next to him pulling out the baby food he prepared earlier. He put peaches in the food proposer as opposed to buying baby food. Kasamatsu put a little on the spoon trying to get Yuki to eat. It seemed like the same amount that went into his mouth came out, if not more.

"Why is he such a picky eater?" Kasamatsu sighed.

"Maybe he wants something else." Kise suggested.

"He always eats peaches. I can always get him to eat the peaches." Kasamatsu sounded tired, almost like he was going to give up.

"I'll prepare some apples and see if he goes for that."

"There are carrots already prepared in the fridge. Could you get me those?"

"Yeah."

They went through Peaches, carrots, apples, apricots, grapes, sweet potato, peas, plums, anything that could be put in a blender and Yuki refused to eat. By now Kuniumi wanted to get down from his chair and play with his toys.

"You want to take over with Yuki while I take care of Kuniumi?"

"Sure." Kise said switching places. "Maybe he wants pineapple."

"That made him nauseous last time." Kasamatsu reminded him as he carried the blond child into the living room and laid out the blanket that he spread the toddlers toys on.

"He really won't eat the peaches." Kise sighed. "Peaches are you favorite, come on Yuki. Don't you want to eat your peaches? No? What about the sweet potato? Come on, why won't you eat? I know you're hungry."

Yuki still spit continued to spit out his food.

"He won't even take his bottle." Kise sighed. "Yuki, don't be stubborn like your dad."

"I'm still here." Kasamatsu said from the living room.

"He won't eat." Kise sighed.

Once Kasamatsu got Kuniumi settled he came back into the kitchen.

"Maybe." He tried putting some on his finger to see if Yuki would suck it off. He did, just to spit it back out.

The doorbell rang and Kise moved to get it. It was Momoi and Aomine. They tended to stop by more often than not to see the kids. Momoi had agreed to be the surrogate who actually birthed the two kids. She and Aomine had been named God parents of the two and took their job very seriously.

"I brought cookies." Momoi said as she came in.

"I already told you I'm not eating your toxic cooking." Kasamatsu said. He always had confidence when he talked to Momoi, from a distance. He'd gotten used to having her around but still got nervous when she was close.

"Hey Kuniumi," She gushed sitting down next to the toddler who smiled as she sat down.

"Satsuki, brought more toys." Aomine said carrying in a box.

"Thanks." Kasamatsu said. "You can put them on the counter."

"You sound exhausted." Aomine commented. "What's wrong?"

"Yuki won't eat." Both Kise and Kasamatsu said at the same time.

"We've tried everything." Kise said. "He's always been a picky eater but he's never, not eaten anything. He usually settles for peaches or gets hungry enough to eat whatever it is we're trying to give him."

"Did you try mango." Momoi piped in from the living room. "All I ate when I was pregnant with him was mango."

"It's worth a try." Kasamatsu sighed.

It worked. Yuki was eating without making too much of a fuss. After a diaper change he was then set on the blanket with his brother. He'd taken a liking to one of the new stuffed animal Momoi had brought. He spent more than a few minutes gumming on it, while Kuniumi attempted to make a tower with his blocks.

Kasamatsu sighed, serving tea and coffee for the adults once the kids were settled. He wasn't really sure how Kise had successfully talked him into parenting. Having kids was one of the things that Kasamatsu didn't really see as part of his life plan.

However, somehow about two or three years back this had come to be.

"I want a kid." Kise had said randomly, but most of what he normally said was as well, so Kasamatsu just kind of ignored it.

"I mean it." Kise insisted.

"You do realize it's not just something that you can get and forget about once you don't feel like taking care of it anymore." Kasamatsu said as if reminding a child why they couldn't have a pet.

"I know that. I want to be able to take care of them, and spoil them, and raise a family with you."

Kasamatsu wasn't too thrilled about the idea. To be honest, the fact that he and Kise had managed to move in together and settle down into some kind of domestic pattern had been pretty amazing. He was in love with Kise, but back in high school the idea of living together had been a nightmare; but Kise had matured as he gotten older. He was still the same childish blond Kasamatsu had fallen for, but he had more of a sense of responsibility.

"We could get a surrogate mother." Kise suggested. He'd been doing his research on the subject. "That way they could still have part of our genetics."

"You really think that that would be the best option?"

"Why not."

"You're Kise Ryota. How many women do you think want to have your baby, and run off with it."

"We could screen them. No Kise Ryota fans."

"They'll just lie to get the chance."

"Or we could have a bunch of senpai babies! All of them running around and kicking people, and you could all wear matching socks!"

"I'm still right here."

"It would be so cute!"

"I'm being serious."

"I am to." Kise said firmly. "Wouldn't it cut out the middle man."

"Seriously?"

"We could ask someone we know." A light bulb went off in Kise's head. "I bet Momoi would be more than willing to."

"Yeah, but will Aomine be willing?"

"What does he have to do with anything? He's dating Kagami."

"You know how he gets about Momoi."

"He gets a certain way?"

"He's like her older brother. Sure Momoi has the last say, but it doesn't mean that Aomine won't kick your ass for it anyways."

"I'm sure he'll be cool with it." Kise said. "Wait, does that mean that you're okay with it?"

"Give me time to think on it."

Kasamatsu never rushed into these kinds of things. Especially not something that could be the main focal point of the next eighteen years of his life. Not to mention putting money aside for college, having to redo that storage room as a nursery and eventually a room. God forbid there was more than one.

Sure their condo was comfortable for the two of them, but kids would want a yard to play in, somewhere that was in walking distance of a park. It would have to be close to a good school district as well.

It meant having to get more flexible hours at work, or one of them becoming a stay at home dad for the next few years just in case their friends or family couldn't baby sit.

"Only if Momoi agrees." Kasamatsu said after a month of deliberations.

"Really?"

"Yes."

So Kise invited Momoi over for dinner. He made all of her favorites, even a strawberry parfait for dessert. There was light and pleasant small talk as he prepared to ask the big question.

"I can tell that you're buttering me up." Momoi smiled. "So what's wrong Ki-chan? What do you need?"

Kise paled at the fact that he'd been figured out so quickly. He thought he was being pretty smooth, but Momoi always had a sense for these kinds of things.

"Well, Yukio and I were thinking about having a baby."

"You want me to be God Mother?" Her eyes lit up.

"That and… we were talking about having a surrogate mother and I was hoping that you would consider being that for us." Kise put on his best smile.

"Oh!" Momoi blinked.

"You don't have to say yes." Kasamatsu said without stuttering.

"No. I'll do it. I just always thought that you guys would pay someone to…"

"We don't trust anyone else to do it." Kasamatsu said bluntly.

"We can pay you if you want." Kise said hoping to seal the deal.

"Just don't forget to make me God Mother."

Things went from there. It wasn't too hard to find a different place. Moving was even easier. The women in the area went crazy when they learned that Kise Ryota was going to be living in the area.

"How many cookies can they send?" Kasamatsu threw another batch in the garbage. They never kept fan food. Though it was sad to see the confections go, knowing that some of them may just be from well-meaning neighbors.

"Some are pies." Kise sighed. "This place is really nice though, and the people don't seem half bad."

"And the school system is top in our area." Kasamatsu said. He had looked into it.

"They could go to Teiko for middle school and Kaijo for High School." Kise swooned.

"That's going to be their decision." Kasamatsu reminded him.

Kise fawned over how prepared Kasamatsu was for this, from budgeting to rooms. He already had baby supplies scoped out. The one thing that they butt heads on was the color of the walls of the nursery.

Kise wanted to wait until they knew the gender and Kasamatsu was set on the color blue regardless. A shade a blue that looked very familiar.

"It doesn't matter if they're a boy or a girl, they'll come to love the color blue." Kasamatsu said firmly.

The next few months Kise spoiled Momoi. He went out of his way to throw her the best baby shower. Both Kise and Kasamatsu's parents came around and stayed in very close contact as things neared to the end.

That was how Kuniumi came into the world. Kasamatsu had picked the name. Kuniumi was a healthy size a weight. However, he was a really fussy baby. The smallest things made him cry and then he would become un-consolable.

He would only quiet if Kasamatsu was holding him. To which Kasamatsu had rolled his eyes and said he was just like Kise. And he was in many ways. He had the same yellow hair as Kise, and eyes. They had a picture of his first smile, and Kasamatsu then swore that Momoi made a clone of Kise.

Yuki, Kasamatsu swears looks more like Momoi than him. The hair color was the same, and his eyes were brown and kind of had a similar shape but other than that he has more of Momoi's features. Kise says that Yuki can be just as stubborn as Kasamatsu at times.

Kasamatsu couldn't really complain. The late night feedings were a pain, and the crying drove him through the roof at times, but he couldn't deny that he was happy.

Kuniumi started to doze on the blanket. He normally takes a nap before lunch and Yuki was do for another diaper change soon. Momoi was currently baby talking the youngest getting small bubbling noises from him.

"But we should try one last time for a girl." Kise said. "I really wanted a girl."

Kasamatsu sighed, and so did Aomine as Momoi and Kise started making plans for what this new proposed child would be.

"I'm going to change Yuki." He picked up the small child who had been trying to crawl over to his brother.

"But Yukio, wouldn't it be so cute; a girl with your eyebrows and attitude just going around kicking people."

"And we all wear matching socks?" Kasamatsu smirked.

"Exactly."

"No. I think these two are enough." He smiled feeling Yuki moving a bit in his arms as he tried to stretch out his small limbs reaching for his face.

Kise smiled as well. He couldn't argue with that.

**Fin**

**Reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
